


Outlawed

by Lady_Paper_Writerson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, everyone's evil except Jason, perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson
Summary: Jason gets a whole lot more than he signed up for when he decided this team-up could be a good idea.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, implied/referenced Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Outlawed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found out from AO3 today that it's International Fanworks Day. Since I don't have anything ready for you guys, here's some porn I've been keeping stored for a while. XD
> 
> I was also informed that it's also Evil Author Day today, so... huh. XD Frankly, I don't have any specific plans in mind, so I have no idea when/if I'm going to update this one. But here it is, anyway. XD
> 
> This is porn. :P Don't look for logic. Just porn.

“Jason. Wake up for us, sweet boy”.

Jason slowly opens his eyes, only to see the faces of his new partners above him, in the dim light of the room.

“What is it, guys?” he groans a bit, arching his neck and closing his eyes once more. “Better be good. I’m still exhausted…”

“Oh, we know, sweetheart”, Kori says in a husky voice, her eyes raking over his neck and bare chest as he blinks at her tone.

Roy slowly runs a thumb over his cheek, then his jaw, and finally over his lips. Still hazed and not fully realizing what he’s doing, driven by instinct alone, Jason briefly parts them, allowing Roy’s thumb to slide in between, into the slight wetness.

“Hmm. So obedient, Jaybird,” he praises. “So beautiful when he wakes up, isn’t he?” he smirks, gently pumping his thumb in and out of Jason’s mouth. “All relaxed and soft and vulnerable…”

“I can barely resist,” Kori says, a dangerous spark in her eyes.

Roy pulls his thumb out, still looking at him in both hunger and awe. “I don’t see why you should.”

Jason blinks again, confused. “What—”

Kori and Roy abruptly grab each of his arms and pull him up on his knees over the mattress. The sheet covering his lower body slips on the floor, and Roy proceeds to lie on his back, resting his head on the pillow, exactly where Jason was a few moments earlier. His sense fully comes back to him, but before he can react to anything, Kori grabs the back on his neck and knocks his legs apart, forcing him to straddle Roy’s hips, and only then does he realize that Roy is completely naked.

“Hey! Stop—”

Kori gives a soft laugh from behind him. One of her hands locks around both of Jason's wrists, holding them at the small of his back. He's pulling and fighting, but her enhanced strength keeps him firmly in place. Roy chuckles, as his hands rise and start sensually sliding up and down his torso.

“You’ve got a marvelous body, Jaybird, you know that?” he murmurs in approval. “Can’t get it off my mind ever since we met.”

“What the hell are you doing?!” he yelps angrily, still thrusting into Kori’s grip, unable to escape her -or Roy’s possessive hands. “Stop it, you can’t—”

Roy’s hands move down, grabbing at the hem of his boxers, and rip them in half with a single move.

Jason is so shocked that he can only gasp as Roy gets rid of the now useless fabric by throwing it on the floor. Kori hums in approval, reaching her free hand on his front to palm his half-hard cock.

“What the fuck!” he yelps, squirming around (not-so-annoyingly enough, this only serves into giving her a better grip. “Stop! I never agreed to this, I didn’t—"

“Shh, stop resisting, sweetheart”, Roy purrs, his hands returning on Jason's ribs. “Kori and I talked this through. We’re gonna make you feel so good.”

“That’s not…”

Kori’s free hand violently grabs Jason's hair. “Enough, pet,” she croons, her voice somehow still sweet and magical. “We decided to have you, and we’re not holding back. Now, relax.”

“N-No… you can’t—”

It seems that Kori’s had enough of his talking, because her hand now claps over his mouth, holding his head back against her shoulder, keeping his throat arched. Kori puts her lips to the back of his neck, as Roy sits up a little. Jason squirms wildly as his male partner’s hands come behind him to take his ass, one firm cheek to each palm. He squeezes roughly, groaning in delight, and keeps massaging them, as Jason inhales sharply, his protests muffled by Kori’s hand. Then Roy's mouth is on his throat, sucking, causing Jason to moan like a slut.

“Prep him,” Kori indicates in excitement. “Get the rope.”

Roy gives out a protesting sound, but eventually obeys with a last, rough (perhaps promising) squeeze of his hands on Jason’s ass and a gentle kiss on his neck. He takes a rope Jason hadn’t realized they’d put over the bedside table and reaching his hands behind him, he starts tying up his wrists together where Kori holds them.

“Tamaranean rope,” she keens as Roy finishes, her hand now free to roam over his chest. “As strong as I am. You won’t be able to get out of this”.

All Jason can do in draw one shaky breath inside, as Roy brings on something else. He can’t see, since the way Kori has him gagged forces his eyes to fix on the ceiling, but he does hear the popping sound of something opening, and he feels Kori reaching her free hand forward. Next thing he knows, his cheeks are spread, and one well-slicked thumb teases at his entrance. He jerks violently and produces a muffled scream as a finger slips inside with ease, but their hands hold him still.

Roy places kisses all over his neck and collarbone as Kori works her finger in a circle, sweeping it against Jason's tight, smooth walls. Without thinking, Jason grounds himself down against the probing finger, seeking just a little more of that interesting fullness.

“Hmm,” Kori croons in delight, slipping a second finger in almost immediately. "You open so easily, Jason. I was certain you would make a proper pet.”

“Told you so,” he almost hears Roy’s grin as his hands now proceed to feel up his thighs. “God, Jaybird, those thighs of yours are a marvel”.

Kori slowly sinks her fingers deeper into Jason's heat. She gently twists them from side to side, and on Jason's next exhale, she slips in a third one. And then… oh, god. She was doing something that felt amazing. Was she—was she _scissoring_ her fingers?

Oh, god. Fuck.

Jason blushed, blood rising on his cheeks in both shame and guilty pleasure. He’s being _assaulted,_ dammit. This wasn’t supposed to feel this good!

Kori outright thrusts her fingers into his hole. And, oh, yes, she is wonderfully hitting his prostate. It sends shivers down Jason's legs. Pleasure shoots through his cock, and she angles fingers to thrust again at that spot. She then suddenly crooks two of them, forcing a stream of precome to gush forth from Jason's now too-hard cock.

Jason whimpers. Roy laughs softly, gently squeezing both of his thighs once more and rolling his hips forward, his hard erection pressing over Jason’s. “Look at him. He likes this”.

Jason groans, and suddenly remembers the situation, trying once more to get away, but Kori won’t have this. Her hand slices out and harshly slaps one of his ass cheeks, then squeezes it firmly -a warning. Jason twists, and the hand still resting tightly over his mouth cuts off his moan.

Hunger flashes over Roy's expression as Kori shoves her fingers back into Jason. His back arches. There’s a faint muscle tremor in his left thigh after the moment of tension starts to ease.

"He ready for me, yet?” Roy asks impatiently.

Kori smiles and nods. She slides her fingers out, and finally takes her hand off his mouth. Jason almost falls forward, and focuses on taking a few deep breaths, disoriented, as Kori and Roy change places. She proceeds to lie back on the pillows, spreading her legs widely open, exposing her sex to the cool air of the room. Roy, on the other hand, moves behind him, and grabs the back of his neck, his grip hard enough to be commanding, but not painful. He then bends him down and forward, face pressed against Kori’s folds.

“No!” Jason cries out. “Let me go, let—”

Roy simply increases pressure, to keep his head down. “Enough, Jason. You’re ours, to have you as we please, and this is how we want you. Be a good boy now, and settle.”

Kori’s hands reach out and tangle through his rich, black strands, as if to emphasize their claim, forcing his mouth over her. Jason, unable to do anything else, parts his lips and leans forward licking between her folds, to eventually get to her clit. Kori groans in pleasure, keeping him in place.

"That's it,” Roy says smoothly, running his hand up and down Jason's spine, like he’s soothing an anxious horse. “Good boy, Jay. Relax for me, sweetheart.”

Slowly, he shifts onto his knees behind him and spreads his cheeks, pressing lube into his hole, making him groan and squirm on the bed. “You’re gonna whine like a bitch for me, aren’t you, babe? Just like I’ve imagined it…”

Jason sighs unsteadily, resting his lips over Kori’s clit and sucking, while Roy grabs his hips, lifting his ass further up, and slides in with a swift thrust, rocking Jason into her body, making animalistic sounds at the contact.

Jason sees stars.

“Fuck,” Roy praises, already building up a rhythm, giving Jason no reprieve. “You feel so good.”

Jason licks Kori, now her opening, with a breathy whimper. His hole clenches around Roy’s cock, making his male captor give out a low grunt of pleasure. Kori, satisfied that he’s hot and desperate enough, keeps holding his head in place with one hand, fingers carding on his scalp, as she runs the other through her hair, moaning and arching out -he’s good with his tongue, apparently.

"You like that, don’t you?" Roy hisses. “You’re loving this? Being used from both ends, like the slut that you are?”

Despite himself, Jason’s hips jerk in affirmation. He loves the feeling of that forced dominance over him. He loves the soreness in his jaw from working his mouth over Kori’s wet cunt. He loves the way Roy’s expert cock pounds mercilessly into his ass -clearly, he knew the sport quite well. Being pleasured by them as they took their pleasure from his body.

He sure can’t say he hadn’t imagined that.

"Coming yet, princess?" Roy groans, thrusting hard.

Even if she doesn’t look at them now, Jason’s moans vibrating through her are enough indication that he’s still being fucked by Roy, and it seems to further turn he on. "Oh my god, oh, yes, yes, Roy, Jason!” she moans. "So fucking close…"

One of Roy’s hands then snakes around Jason’s waist, grabbing his cock and starting to jerk him off, earning them a loud, porn star-class moan that Jason didn’t know he was capable of producing.

When Kori comes, she does it quietly, shuddering around him, and the air fills with her exhausted, relieved, pleased moans. She arches her back, grabbing at the headboard with one hand, and then falls back against the bed, but keeps his head pinned, both hands on his hair again.

“Lick me clean, pet.”

Jason does his best, considering that he’s far too close to his own orgasm as well. Which comes soon after into Roy’s hand, shooting his load over his own stomach. Jason tosses his head back, moaning and screaming in pleasure, tears of pleasure glimmering in his eyes. It leaves him limp and pliable, a willing vessel to be used for Roy’s own pleasure.

Roy now _really_ starts to fuck him. He grabs his hips and _takes_ , filling the room with squelching, snapping noises, much more arousing in the moment than they would be at any other time. He’s on the verge.

Kori watches her boys with a satisfying grin. Watches, as Roy fucks Jason, stroking herself through the afterglow, fingers rubbing soothing circles over her clit, tongue licking over her lips.

"Beg me,” Roy commands him, breathlessly, voice low and rough and breathy, and sexier than he’s ever heard it. “Beg me to cum in your ass, baby."

He doesn’t miss a beat. "Please, Roy! Please, come inside me! Please, _sir_ , please!”

The title apparently sends Roy over the edge. He slams his hips against his ass, his thrusts violent and erratic, each earning him a moan from Jason’s lips. Kori comes once more at the sight of them, at the same time as Roy. He spills his load deep inside, moaning loudly.

For quite a while, nothing but heavy breathing from all three of them fills the room.

Jason is panting and whining. He rests his forehead on the mattress, as Roy he leans over him and presses wet kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders, still sheathed inside him. Kori stretches a hand, presenting her slick-stained fingers to the redhead, and Roy instantly opens his mouth to lick them clean.

Jason’s whole body is shivering through the aftermath of his orgasm. Roy pulls himself out, and Jason cries out when he instantly pushes a finger in instead, to keep his cum inside for a little longer, slowly pumping it in and out.

He hears a small creak of the bed, as Kori presumably stands up, and then light footsteps leave the room. He doesn’t dare to move from the position he’s been put in, until a strong hand gently wraps around the back of his neck and slowly pulls him up on his knees, his back firmly pressed over a warm chest, and his head resting back against a shoulder. Roy hums in comfort, running a gentle hand through his hair, while resting the other one over his lower stomach, further pressing him over him, but also stroking softly in lines against his skin.

Jason relaxes, letting himself rest over him, dazed, and so very exhausted. It’s… it’s nice. Warm, and kind of beautiful. He lets his eyes close, reveling in the touch of Roy’s comforting hands. He even tilts his head up a little, weakly, to place a soft, sweet kiss at the side of Roy’s jaw. He smiles, and responds by brushing his lips over Jason’s forehead, Jason’s own lips now coming into contact with the skin of his neck.

“That’s it, relax, baby,” he says in a low voice, as if not to startle him back into tension. “Such a good boy you’ve been for us. Just like we’ve wanted you”.

Warmth blossoms in Jason’s chest at the nickname, spreading down his spine, and Roy notices. He gives a small, quiet laugh. “You like that?” he moves his lips against his temple. “ _Good boy_ ,” he repeats.

Jason clearly shivers this time, despite his eyes remaining closed, and he’s certain Roy's not going to forget that.

He hears Kori’s footsteps returning to the room. He opens his eyes, wearily, watching her, head still resting over Roy’s shoulder, leaning to the hand stroking through his hair. She climbs back on the bed and she starts cleaning up his face first, before she takes a wet cloth to rub the dried cum off his stomach, thighs and ass. He closes his eyes again, and almost falls asleep right on spot.

“What a sight you make, indeed. My good, sweet boys,” Kori smiles pleased, gazing at them.

A glass is pressed on his lips at some point, and he swallows the water, hungrily. He’s completely relaxed, until he decides to open his eyes again. Only then does he realize what she’s holding in her hand, heading towards him again, and he twists, picking his head up a little, only for Roy to instantly tighten his grip on his hair and force his head back on his shoulder with a tug.

“Easy now, Jason,” he commands. “Don’t spoil it.”

Jason whimpers, burying his face up in the crook of Roy’s neck as Kori wraps the soft, just barely stretchy rubber cock-ring around his cock in a smooth motion. Roy holds him still through this, before he gently pushes him back on the mattress without any warning, head pressed down and ass up in the air.

“What are you doing?” Jason asks weakly, almost sounding fearful.

He gets no answer, and then, unceremoniously, Roy’s hands spread his cheeks open and Kori shoves a lube-covered butt plug inside. Jason yelps and bites at his bottom lip. Moans, as Kori teases him, gently pulling the plug in and out a few times, in a mimicry of fucking, before officially settling it deep inside him. It must have been obvious by way he was trembling that it briefly brushed against his prostate. He gently moves his hips upwards, and hears a breath catching behind him, before Roy’s hand brushes over his left cheek, giving it a firm squeeze.

“God, Jay. You’ll be making me hard again, sweetheart”.

He almost expects another round to start, but Roy simply manhandles him to the pillows at the headboard, flipping him over to lie on his back. Kori turns off the lights, and they both flank at his sides. Roy’s tunneling his hand through his hair again, kissing his neck, while Kori’s rubbing her hand over his chest.

“Wait,” he whispers in the dark. “What—”

“Quiet, Jason,” Kori says, voice soft, but dangerous.

“You won’t untie me?” he asks, his own voice shaking a bit.

“Nah,” Roy offers, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Not for a long while I’m afraid, baby. You’re a defiant one, and we can’t risk you escaping us. You will remain restrained, until you fully comply. Now, be quiet”.

Jason shuts his mouth for a while, as they casually keep having their way with his body, but then breaks, unable to keep himself from it. “What are you going to do to me?” he asks hoarsely.

Kori leans up and forward to kiss his belly button, making him shiver. “I thought it would have been quite obvious by now, my love.”

“We’re keeping you, Jason,” Roy breathes into his neck, briefly nuzzling into it. “We’ve claimed you. We’ve discussed this a lot through this week we’ve all been working together, and tonight, we finally decided to proceed with it. You’re ours now. Our property.”

“What… what are you talking about? You can’t… you can’t just do that! This isn’t a thing!”

“Not in your world, perhaps,” Kori remarks. “Where I come from, slavery exists. I have been sold and suffered into it. But don’t worry. I never intend to make you suffer, pet. My sweet, handsome boy. We’ll be treating you well,” she comforts, gently kissing his cheek.

“There… there are laws…”

“Ah, and we are all fans of them, aren’t we?” Roy jokes.

“Again,” she cuts him off, “there aren’t any laws forbidding slavery in my world. Only laws that make it bearable to the slaves. Basic living rights and all”.

“We’re not in your world, Kori! We’re here, on Earth!”

“For now,” she says softly, teeth grazing on his jaw. “I’m waiting for my spaceship to be fixed. Damage is quite big, it will take a few months. After that, we’re leaving, and we’re taking you with us. Up until then, I expect you’ll have learned how to behave. We’ll be keeping you imprisoned here, away from the rest of the world. We wouldn’t want anyone to take you away from us.”

“No. No, Kori, Roy, this is crazy, please, come to your senses! The sex was good, and I don’t mind bottoming,but this is out of…”

“Jason, enough,” Roy sighs. “It’s been decided. You don’t get a vote in this”.

“You can’t just—“

Kori muffles him by forcing her lips over his own, pushing her sweet tongue in his mouth, exploring, in a violent kiss. Roy snakes one hand under him and between his ass cheeks, pushing the plug further inside with a single thumb, making it brush over his prostate. He squirms into Kori’s mouth and jerks violently, especially when Roy’s other hand pinches one of his nipples hard.

They break the contact after a while, and he sees Kori’s emerald eyes glimmering over him in the darkness. “When we tell you to be quiet, you _will_ be quiet, Jason,” she warns in a low, threatening voice. “Otherwise, I will gag you. I loved your muffled sounds earlier, so don’t provoke me”.

Jason goes quiet, shivering. He still wriggles around, but doesn’t say anything else. They seem pleased, as they rest back on the mattress, Kori’s head over his shoulder, one hand palming his once again half-hard cock. Roy’s running his own hand up and down his chest, feeling the tense, quivering muscles as Jason dozes off, thinking about what exactly he’s gotten himself into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Lady Paper Writerson's](https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
